Ep. 49: Critical Bio Robo
is the forty-ninth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This is the third episode of Bioman's endgame, featuring the final appearances of Farrah and Mettzler. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "A Close Call". Synopsis With both Silva and Balzion in Gear's hands, Bioman faces a relentless, hopeless assault until they gain the hope from an ally to keep going in order to defeat this threat. Plot This episode takes place after Episode 48 where Shirou discovers his father Shinichirou becomes a mecha-human after his shooting duel with Bio Hunter Silva, and the rise of Balzion from the ground and the successful mission of both Monster and Zyuoh for capturing both Silva and Balzion for Doctor Man with their lives are sacrificed. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man, Mason, Farrah, Psygorn, and Mettzler came to see the Balzion and became impressed to see it and decides to use it against the Biomen which he let Farrah to take pilot the Balzion to battle. Meanwhile, the battle takes place between the Balzion and the Bio Robo which it was piloted by the Biomen and it was their ultimate challenge to face. Balzion finally activates the beam which are the Anti-Bio Energy to weaken the Bio Robo as well as the Biomen much to Farrah's amusement from its abilities especially it was ineffective from the Bio Robo's arsenal and weapons as well as its Bio Particle Cut making the Biomen became horrified to see this. With no other choice, the Bio Robo put the Super Maser down while on the ground as well as the Biomen who finally reverted back to their normal state as it was beaten down literally by the Balzion which is piloted by Farrah. When the Biomen wanted to help the Bio Robo from getting beaten only to be stopped by Peebo who warns them that the Bio Robo will not permit them to get inside. Before the group could act to escape, they are confronted by Mettzler and his squad along with Farrah Cat who threatens them if they can fight against them in their Bio suits and Shirou's father, Shinichirou will be killed at their hands. WIth that, the Bio Team fought Mettzler and his squad without transforming into Biomen until Shirou tries to knock one of the mechaclones' but his wrist had gotten hurt and causing his group became shocked from their actions making themselves being attacked even Shirou tells them to fight back. The group are watched by both Peebo and Shuichi in the Bio Base after seeing them getting suffered from getting beaten, Shuichi convinces Peebo to use their weaponry to help them but he refuses and Shuichi became saddened after seeing his father's evil ambitions to be succeed he decided to stop his father alone as he quickly leaves before Peebo could stop him from leaving. Back at the Neo Empire Base, Shinichirou and Silva are bound together inside the cage which Silva manages to break its bound by sacrificing his left arm and becomes damaged stating that he has had enough of them as he disperses the mechaclones with his blasters after the two of them hits them. As Silva escapes the cage, Shinichirou is also freed from being bound after SIlva breaks it using his left arm which he quickly escapes. When one of the mechaclones warn Doctor Man about Silva's escape, he decides to recapture him. Despite his order however, Silva escapes further using their Jets which Mason and Psygorn saw him flee and stating that they will meet again. When the Biomen finally fall down into the hills as one of the mechaclones was halted to attack Shirou when Farrah and her squad attempt to intercept them. One of the mechaclones was controlled by Shinichirou who tries to convince his son that there's not much time left which Shirou recognizes his voice. He also reveals to his son about their younger years in college that he and Hideo, who is now known as Doctor Man, are rivals, and as time passes at this point that their rivalry becomes worsen and became growing distant with one another. He also experimented himself using his own genius mediocre to save humanity is to pass his human consciousness into a mecha-human as part of his destiny just as his own son to become the leader of Bioman. Shinichirou tells Shirou that he has to fulfilled of his own destiny which Shirou sadly agreed until he was knocked off by Doctor Man who threatens the Biomen to surrender or Shinichirou will be killed at their hands. However, Shinichirou tells them they need to prevail against Doctor Man's evil ambitions and his corrupted acts and tells Shirou not to give up on their struggle which causes Doctor Man to hit Shinichirou out finally showing his embittered side and he knowingly that he becomes bitter that his own son Shuichi had turned against him and he was happy and proud to see his own son was on his side. When Doctor Man tried to shut him off, Shirou angrily knocks the mechaclone down with a single punch. On Shirou's thoughts, he had finally decided to fulfill his destiny as a Bioman as he let his group to be ready and transform into the Biomen in their charged state to fight off Farrah and her squad. After defeating the mechaclones, Farrah eventually attacks them with a fire breath on her mouth making her let Farrah Cat and Mettzler to attack the Biomen all at once. But during the battle, Yellow4 managed to grazed Farrah Cat's arm with her sword as she drops one of her tonfas but Farrah Cat retaliates by throwing a cross on Yellow4's arm to drop her sword making Pink5 to hit her with her Pink Flash and altogether they hit her with their Electron Beams. The battle is soon interrupted when Silva found Balzion as he goes with his ally to control it. Farrah orders Mettzler to face Silva which it succeeds only to be hit by his blasters. He manage to save himself by elongating his arm to get on Silva's feet to drag him down in the fight. Farrah finally hits them again with a fire breath on her mouth causing the Biomen to unleash their Bio Electron Charge. However, Mettzler reappear to protect both Farrah and Farrah Cat only to be hit by hit as the damage he took from their Bio Electron Charge causing it to be destroyed in explosion. Farrah Cat tells Farrah that she will take care of the Biomen as Farrah teleports to pilot Balzion which she tells her that she will take care of them which Farrah Cat agreed as she escapes the premises as Yellow4 sees her escaping. Balzion eventually hits them with an Anti-Bio Cannon only to be halted by Silva who convinces Balzion not to listen to Farrah as it worked making the Biomen to get inside the Bio Robo and to damage the Balzion with Bio Particle Cut, causing Farrah to get severely injured from a single blow and blames Silva for halting Balzion as she attacks Silva with her fire breath and manage to control Balzion to escape much to Silva's surprise. At the Neo Empire Base, an injured Farrah manage to get inside the base in time as Doctor Man, Psygorn, Mason and Farrah Cat are here and to see Farrah injured. In her dying words, she tells Doctor Man that she had succeeded to return the Balzion from Silva's hands until she collapses in explosion before Farrah Cat rushes to her aid and Farrah Cat screams her mistress' name in anguish. As Doctor Man walks away after Farrah's death, it's Mason and Psygorn's turn to take down the Biomen at once. Back at the Bio Base, the Bio Team finally arrived back on their base and Peebo eventually informs them the location of the Neo Empire Base which is located at the South Pole which Shirou decided to go there with his team. Therefore at the caves, Shuichi just found Silva and seeing the head of the Prince in which Silva had planned to create the Black Prince just to get his Balzion back from Doctor Man. Therefore, the Bio Robo finally flies through the South Pole where the Neo Empire Base is located as it continues to fly into the sky. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *Farrah is destroyed in this episode. *In the Philippine English Dub, Shinichiro explains to his son Shiro about his rivalry with Doctor Man. Despite their rivalry was officially explained in Episode 48. *For the second time, Jun removes her headband in this episode to make it as a weapon while fighting against Farrah Cat. *Farrah Cat calls Farrah as her mistress due to the fact that Farrah is her master. *During the battle between Yellow4 and Pink5, Farrah Cat wields tonfas as her main weapon. *Doctor Man seems no response whenever his comrades are destroyed in explosion. This is seen when Farrah collapses in explosion. *Before transforming into the Biomen, Shiro is able to knock one of the mechaclones with a single punch despite they are powerless when they are untransformed. *The location of the Neo Empire Gear base is in the Antarctic. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda